Stronger
by Green Play-Doh Rules
Summary: Hinata is sick of people calling her weak, so she leaves the village for 4 years see what happens. rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Italics = thinking_

* * *

"Ahhh!" yells Hinata as she is rolling down the hill.

"Hinata!!" yelled Shino and Kiba. They run down the hill. They reach the bottom of the hill, to see Hinata laying on the ground.

"Are you alright Hinata?" asked Kiba. Kiba and Shino helped her up.

"Y-yeah, I-i am f-fine."

"Maybe you should go home and rest." said Shino.

"A-alright." said Hinata. Hinata leaves to go back home.

* * *

**Hinata's house**

* * *

Hinata was walking to her room when she heard her father talking to her sister. Hinata stops and listens.

"Hanabi, you should have been the one that born first."

"Why is that father?"

"You would make a better heiress than Hinata." Hinata did not stay to hear the rest, cuz she ran off with tears in her eyes. She ran past Neji. "_Man, why is she crying now, she is so weak."_thought Neji. Hinata did not have to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking, she finally got to her room. She laid down on her bed. "_Lets see, everyone thinks I am weak, even my own team."_

**Flashback**

Hinata was waiting at the training grounds waiting for her team. She turned to see them and she was about to wave, when she saw that they where to busy talking to see her. She got closer to hear what they where talking about.

"Kurenai-sensei, I don't think Hinata is fit to be a kunoichi" said Shino.

"Yeah" replied Kiba. Hinata was about to cry after she heard this. "_Come on Kurenai-sensei, stand up for me please." _thought Hinata.

"Yeah I think you two are right." said Kurenai-sensei. Hinata heard this and was holding back her tears, she ran to where she was sitting, to act like she never heard a thing. Her team finally arrived.

"Hey Hina." said a happy kiba.

"H-hey."

**End of flashback**

Hinata was sitting on her bed when she got an idea.

* * *

How did you guys like it sorry so short


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Hinata's room**

* * *

Hinata was laying down on her bed, "_I am going to runaway and come back much stronger." _thought Hinata. Hinata packed all the things she need. She sat down at her desk and wrote a note to the hokage. After writing the note she went to bed. Hinata woke uo around 5:00 am. She grabbed her things and left. She drpped off the note st the hokage tower with out people kowning. After that was done she left not kowning when she would come back.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

* * *

"Hokage-sama." said Shizune.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade while taking a slip of sake.

"There is a note here for you." Shizune handed the note to Tsunade.

"Who is it from?"

"We don't know hokage-sama."

"Okay you can go now Shizune."

"Hai." with that Shizune left. Tsunade opened the note and read it.

_Dear Hokage-sama,_

_By the time you read this, I will be gone. I have left the village to become stronger, cuz I am sick of people calling me weak. I have no idea when I will come back. You can label me as a missing nin and I don't care. My only goal is to prove to everyone that I am not weak as they think I am. If any one ask I went on a misson and I died._

_~Hinata Hyuuga_

_"Alright Hinata you have my word." _thought Tsunade. Tsunade heard some banging on the door.

"Come in." In came Hiashi and he looked pissed.

"Hokage-sama where is my daughter!?"

"I sent her on a misson."

"Why wasn't I infor?"

"Cuz, this misson could cost her life and she did not want you guys to worry and you would not sent her on it."

"Hn." Hiashi walked out of the office.

"_Asshole."_ thought Tsunade.

* * *

**Team 8**

* * *

"Hey Shino....where is Hinata?" asked Kiba while running to where Shino was.

"I don't know." repiled Shino.

"Is she at her house?" asked Kiba. Shino shook his head.

"Well we have to find her, what if she was kidnapped, they can kill her." Kiba started freaking out

Shino was trying to clam down Kiba, "Don't worry Kiba we will."

* * *

Sorry we are out of time plz R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I am back and guess what....HAPPY EASTER!!!!!!! Sorry for the really long update, but here you go!

* * *

Kiba and Shino was looking everywhere for Hinata. When they could not find any traces of her, they ran to go to tell the Hokage. Once they got to the Hokage Tower, Shino knocked on the door and a few minutes later that heard a come in. Once in they were greeted by Shizune and very angry Tsunade.

"What do what?" asked the Hokage

"Hokage-sama, we are here to infor you that Hinata seems to missing." replied Shino.

Tusnade looked up from her work and simple said, "I have sent her on a 4 year A-rank misson."

Shino, Shizune and Kiba all were shocked to hear that, all three of them were all thinking that the Hokage had lost her mind or she has drank too much sake.

"Are you sure that was the right idea Hokage-sama?" asked Shizune, Shino and Kiba both nodded in agreement.

Tusnade sighed and just said, "Yes, do you question my power?" The three shook their heads, "Good, I thought Hinata would be great for this misson, I told her to check with me everyday to make sure that is alright."

"Ok, Hokage-sama, just please infor us on her, when you can." said Kiba, Shino nodded in agreement.

"Ok, if you have no more questions, please leave me be." After that Shino and Kiba left, Tusnade sighed and said "Shizune, go get me some sake!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

**In the woods**

Hinata has ran as fast as her 12 year old legs could take, Finally she sat down by a shady tree and said to herself, "Maybe I will never become stronger." What she did not know is that someone heard her. Next thing she knew is that she heard someone say, "Don't be so hard on yourself girly." Hinata quickly grabbed her kunai and said, "W-who is t-there, I-i am w-warning y-you. Hinata saw a figure step out of the dark and into the light. Once in the light in saw that the fingure was a female with long mid-night looking hair that was tried into a high pony tail, she had blueish-black eyes that were really pretty, she had snow white pale skin like Hinata. She was wearing that same thing as Hinata but it was black, white and blue and she was 5'5 . The last thing Hinata noticed was the little white fox standing right next to the figure. The figure step towards Hinata and said, "Hello, my name is Amaya and this is my pet named Snow." Hinata did not know if she could trust Amaya, but she knew that she could, so finally she told Amaya her name.

"My n-name i-is Hinata H-hyuuga."

"Well, Hinata why were you being so hard on yourself?" asked Amaya, Hinata did not know that someone heard what she said. Hinata trusted Amaya so she told her the whole story about how everyone called her weak even her own cousin, friends, sister and even most important her own father. When Hinata was done telling the story and her goal to become stronger. Amaya knew how she felt because the same thing happen to her when she was little. So she got an idea to help Hinata.

"Hey, girly why don't I help reach your goal?" asked Amaya while petting Snow.

"Really?!?" asked an excited Hinata. Amaya nodded and they promised to each other that they will help each other. So the three walked of into the woods and during that Hinata has left her old self there and in search for a new her.

* * *

So how did you guys like it and by the Amaya and Snow is my sister's OC. Please review and maybe there will be cookies, lol (:


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I got bored so here is Chapter 4 to stronger! Enjoy

* * *

_Recap:_

_Hinata met Amaya and Snow. Amaya told Hinata that she could help Hinata reach her goal to become stronger within the 4 years._

* * *

Amaya, Snow and Hinata were travelling for about half the day, when Hinata stopped on a tree branch.

"Hmm, what is it girly?" asked Amaya while she stood next to Hinata.

Hinata looked at Amaya in her blueish-black eyes and said, "I-i need t-to write a letter to s-someone." Amaya knew that this 'someone' was important, so she let Hinata go ahead.

"Alright, we need to set up camp anyways, Me and Snow will do that and you can write that letter." replied Amaya. Hinata nodded and Thank Amaya. Hinata started writing her letter.

_Dear Hokage-sama,_

_I thank you so much for doing this for me. Please when you get this letter, tell the rest of Rookie Nine and my so-called famliy that I have died. I am doing great, I have met his girl named Amaya and her pet fox named Snow. I will write to tell you my process of my training, and please please do not letter anyone find this letters, until I come back, but save them and put them in a safe place._

_~Hinata Hyuuga_

_P.S. Please update me on what has happen._

Hinata looked up from her letter and she saw how quickly Amaya had set up camp. Hinata thought that she moved with such grace and beauty, "_Maybe, I could be just like her." _thought Hinata. Hinata folded up her letter and walked over Amaya and Snow.

"A-amaya, may S-snow take this letter to my village?" asked Hinata.

"Sure, girly anything for you." Hinata handed the letter to Snow, and Amaya said, "Ok Snow, you know what to do." Once that was said, Snow disappered in a puff of smoke.

Amaya looked at Hinata and thought to herself, "_She has the power to do anything she wants, but she has to unlock it first and with my help that should be no problem._" Amaya soon spoke, "Alright Hinata lets work on how to speak with courage." Hinata looked up and Amaya saw how bad she wanted to show everyone that she was not weak, "_Just like me._" Amaya and Hinata worked all through most of the night on Hinata's courage. Once Amaya thought that Hinata could speak without her showing fear in her voice. Amaya told her to try it out.

Amaya said, "Alright Hina, repeat after me, I am Hinata Hyuuga, I defy all the rules and will defeat any that get in the way!" Hinata took in the information and then she try it out.

"I am Hinata Hyuuga, I defy all the rules and will defeat any that get in the way!" Amaya was impress, so she had Hinata shout it to the world, which she did.

"I AM HINATA HYUUGA, I DEFY ALL THE RULES AND WILL DEFEAT ANY THAT GET IN THE WAY!" shouted Hinata. After that was done, they both ate their dinner and went to the tent and went to bed. (A/N: Amaya has this really big tent that is fit 3 people in it.)

* * *

**Tsunade's Home**

It was a peaceful night when Tsunade got the letter. Tsunade was awoken to the tapping on the window of her home.

"WHO IN THE HELL DARES WAKE THE HOKAGE!" Tsunade yelled as she walked an opened the window and saw the white fox with a letter. She took the letter and when she did the fox disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade read the letter and she could not believe what she read, she thought to herself, "_Hinata is training under one of greatest ninja alive, I know she will become stronger now, I will break the news to the rest of rookie nine tomorrow morning, now time for sleep._" With that last thought Tsunade went to bed.

* * *

**Hinata**

Hinata was awoken to Snow crawling in her sleeping bag, she soon fell alseep knowing she made the right decision. The next morning the three traveled all day when they reached Amaya's, which was by a beautiful waterfall.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

In the Hokage Tower was the Rookie Nine, well better make that the Rookie Eight. They were all wondering why the Hokage had called them here for.

Tsunade broke the news to everyone, "You are maybe wonder why I have you all here, I have been infor late last night that Hinata Hyuuga has been killed in action, let us please have a moment of quite for her." Some where shocked and others where not. (A/N: By that I mean Sasuke and Neji, the ice blocks and this what everyone thinks)

Sakura: "_Oh no how sad, Oh well at least I still have my Sasuke-kun!_"

Naruto: "_Who is Hinata? She related to Neji?_"

Sasuke: " _I have no time to worry about some weak girl, I have to kill my brother!_"

Shikamaru: "_How Troublesome."_

Choji: "_I wish I had some chips._"

Ino: "_Poor Kiba and Shino that was their best friend, Oh look at Sasuke-kun he looks so hot!_"

Tenten: "_Omg, sweet little Hinata is dead?!?_"

Lee: "_Lets hope her youthful spirit lives on._"

Neji: "_I knew this would happen, maybe I should have been nicer after all she was my cousin_"

Shino: "_Rest In Peace Hinata_"

Kiba: "_I should have been a better friend, poor Hina-chan._"

Once the moment was over, Tsunade had asked Neji to tell Hinata's father what has happened. Later that day, the Hyuugas had a funeral for Hinata. Once that was done Tsunade wrote a letter to Hinata.

_Dear Hinata, _

_It is done, everyone now thinks you are dead. You also told me to infor on what is happening here, well Sasuke's brother has killed his whole family expect for him and his brother. Please be careful out there._

_~Tsunade_

_P.S. I bet you did not know that Amaya is one of the greatest Konoha._

* * *

**Hinata**

Hinata had gotten her letter and she could not believe what she read, she is training with the best of the best there is. Now Hinata knew she would become stronger now.

* * *

So how did you like, well anyways leave nice review please! Thanks


End file.
